The Legend of Nighstar and Fireheart: The Gift
by Astranasca
Summary: A Hyrulean, Nightstar, meets a strange creature, Fireheart. They are told that they must help the Hero banish the Darkness that has enslaved Hyrule. Follows OoT storyline, mostly.


The Legend of  
Nightstar and Fireheart:  
The Gift of the Goddesses  
  
The Prophesy  
  
When Darkness reigns  
And Wisdom feigns  
The One from forest old  
Shall take up the Sword of legends told  
  
A Star from the Night  
A Heart of Fire  
A Friendship forged  
In peril dire  
  
The minds that are merged  
Shall Darkness purge  
To save the ruined soul  
From torment old  
  
The Five  
Wisdom,  
Courage,  
Power,  
Day,  
and  
Night  
Shall team together  
And Return the Light  
  
Prologue  
Ah, this story WILL twist the Zelda characters and/or storyline in parts, so I implore you, please keep an open mind, and don't slaughter it because it's different. Thank you.  
  
Also I would like to put my thanks in to all the people who bothered to read this story and gave me support and feedback: My brother, dad, and mom (short list, I know). Also I thank Ms. Giovina, Mr. Beskin, and Mr. Mickus for teaching me to write as I do and "go deeper" into a story's development. I do appreciate comments and suggestions, so don't be afraid to write them up and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 1: The Friendship  
  
Nightstar carried her fresh catch back to her campsite on the shores of Great Bay. Her brilliant green eyes flashed as her ebony hair drifted on the breeze, slowly freeing itself from her ponytail. She was dressed in a light cloth tunic that came down to her knees, and over that she wore thick leather armor, with metal covering her shoulders.  
  
She made her way up the beach towards her camp. Her fire glowed like a miniscule fire-lizard on the dark beach. Once she reached her camp, she placed her bow and rod down on her pack, and then she thrust skewers through the fish, and placed them near the fire to cook.  
  
Nightstar sat beside the fire, opposite her bow, with her legs tucked up to her chest, and watched the waves break like molten silver in the moonlight. The beach had only one little pier on it, and that only went out a couple yards, so the beach line was mostly unbroken. She shivered slightly in the cool night air.  
  
After a few minutes, she turned the fish over as her stomach reminded her that it wanted food. A sigh escaped her. It was sometimes lonely traveling by oneself.... She waited impatiently for her fish to finish cooking, and painfully burned her fingers in her rush to devour it.  
  
Unnoticed to Nightstar a pair of bright yellow eyes blinked slowly at her from the darkness. The creature shifted cautiously and licked its lips hungrily. It hadn't eaten in a while....  
  
With a ferocious roar the giant "lizard" leapt into the firelight. Nightstar reflexively rolled backwards and came up ready with a long knife in her hand. Damn, She swore. The creature was between her and her best weapon, her bow. Nightstar turned her attention back to the creature and she studied the beast carefully as she shifted into a better defensive posture. It looked like a nine-foot tall tyrannosaurus, but its arms were longer and more muscular. On its feet were two giant scythe-like razor claws that were easily six inches long. Its legs were long and muscular, built for running fast and far. Its white teeth glimmered dangerously in the firelight as it was eyed the remains of her dinner.  
  
Nightstar lunged while its attention was divided. It managed to avoid her attack, but it misbalanced and fell on its side with a frightened squawk. Nightstar dove onto her bow, and had it loaded with a steel-tipped arrow in a second. She slowly advanced on her still-fallen foe.  
  
Please, she heard in her head. Don't kill me. Have mercy.  
  
She stared dumfounded at the reptilian creature, "D...did you just t- talk?" she stammered.  
  
Yes. It replied with a hint of impatience.  
  
"Well, then, what are you doing here?" she snapped icily.  
  
Please, I'm just hungry. I only want food.  
  
"Can't you catch your own food?"  
  
No, can't.  
  
Nightstar chuckled to herself. Killing machine that didn't know how to kill? She thought.  
  
I heard that. it replied, clearly hurt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Nightstar apologized. She pondered the situation carefully and said, "Look a... what's your name?"  
  
Name? What "Name"?  
  
Nightstar knuckled her temple. Great. She thought. "Well, is it okay if I call you..." she locked eyes with him. Deep inside the watery goldenrod yellow, she saw a glowing fire that shone from his inward strength. Interesting, Nightstar thought as she finally came up with a name. "Fireheart?"  
  
I guess so.  
  
"You can change it if you want."  
  
Now?  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Okay, it's fine for now.  
  
"Look, do you know what a deal is?" she asked. Fireheart nodded. "Then, let's make a deal. I'll teach you to hunt, and you can repay me sometime, okay?"  
  
Fireheart thought for a moment as he got to his feet. Okay. he replied with a friendly smile.  
  
"Good." Nightstar sighed. At least that was done with. She got her rod and started towards the dock, and Fireheart followed.  
  
What should I call you?  
  
"My name's Nightstar."  
  
Night-star?  
  
"Yup." She replied as she reached the end of the dock. The little lantern glowed yellowish against the wine-dark sea.  
  
You teach me now? he asked.  
"Nah, not now. We'll start tomorrow, but I just need to catch you some dinner." She sat down, stuck some bait onto the hook of her rod and she tossed it into the water. They both waited in silence until she had landed three fish. "Is that enough?"  
  
Yes. Fireheart replied as he cleaned them up.  
  
"Can you swim?" Nightstar asked as she rose to her feet. A loud splash answered her question as Fireheart disappeared into the water. That's one less thing on my list of to-do's. 


End file.
